Lockvalar
Lockvalar is the capital city of the Casorian Empire, founded at the creation of the empire and named for the first dynasty to hold the Imperial Throne, the Lockheart Dynasty. Unveiled upon the unification of the Empire, the small centre of government swiftly became a bustling metropolis attracting subjects from all across the new nation. Since it's establishment it has been seen as the 'centre of civilization'. Due to this fact, it is culturally, religiously and lingually diverse. There are various places within the city that replicate the capitals of the far East and the mysterious West. The city is surrounded by miles of grassland, it is treason to build upon land within a hundred miles of the capital without imperial consent. Besides several stop off stations the capital is isolated, the swiftest way to it, is via the river. This is due to it's wish to expand, and it's wish to avoid conquest. History When the Empire was formed in 326 BC the major clans of Casoria all demanded that this new Imperial Capital, the centre of all government be situated in their regions. Distraught at the idea his most elite lords could be torn apart by such an issue, the new Grand Chieftain, Ajeun Rosaliah I, sought to create a new city, free from any previous loyalties to any title. In the centre of the Northern Clans sat the Lakewatcher clan, led by one Elder Tiffon, they agreed to submit to their new Emperor if he would recognize the Faith of Three as the official religion of this new Empire. Despite the Faith of Three's widespread nation, it was a young religion that held no true power, in return for surrendering their homeland to satisfy their emperor, the Lakewatchers, a devout and pious clan achieved the greatest thing they could for their faith. Recognition. The Emperor founded Lockvalar in 325 BC and converted to the Faith of Three ordering that all loyal to him do the same. The other fledgling faiths of the continent swiftly died out as the wave of loyalty to this new religion swept across the land. Lockvalar spent its early years as a project, the true aim of the Empire was unification of the continent. As wars waged fewer and fewer men wished to see the city take priority. When the Southern Regions began to fall one by one, less supplies were sent to the battlefront and were instead redirected to the infant city. In 226 BC, a year following the toppling of the Southern Regions, the Empire was unified and the Emperor accepted the Imperial Crown in the new capital, finished and secured. Lockvalar's history is one of constant growth, despite being the centre of government, the Empire's constant ambition to expand has seen it become very diverse. As foreign nations were conquered they heard the stories of a mighty Emperor across the sea who lived in a city of Gold and Ruby upon a river of sapphire. Although a grave exaggeration, the idea of Lockvalar as a place to make a mark on the world spread wildly. The first immigrants to the city began to appear only years after the first conquests the Empire made. The Protectorate of Casoria were quick to secure the capital by force when they overthrew the diminished Wohn Dynasty, one of the only hostile acts they made. This was due to the fact that in it's entire history, no one had taken Lockvalar by force. In making this show of military might, the Protectorate guaranteed civil obedience. During the 'republican experiment' Lockvalar actually benefited, the immigration laws were loosened and the city saw an influx of foreigners, who brought with them their culture, crafters and knowledge. The downside to this influx was the appearence of slums on the outskirts of the city, built by those who could not afford to live within the city walls. The Restoration of the Rakores Dynasty was a golden age for the capital, assuming your concept of a golden age is the emergence of art, learning and innovation. Passionate about reforming the capital into the true jewel in the imperial crown, the first Rakores Emperor demolished Evoria Palace, erecting a huge masterpiece on the riverbank. The palace was akin to an earthquake, with it at the epicentre. As the 'tremours' moved outwards, the ancient buildings, institutions and monuments were torn down and redone. Imperial emblems, gold trim, beautiful marble, the centre of the city became akin to a sculpture. Since the restoration the city has continued to grow wildly, the influx of immigrants, the wealth of the Empire expanding, it has all contributed to the ever growing capital. Despite the Empire's rapid deterioration, the city has maintained it's standing as the very centre of style, art, civilization and military might. Districts of the Capital The Capital is split into several Districts, traditionally these were very uniform but as different ones became successful and others required more room the 'city walls' were abandoned and all within them are regarded as the 'Old City'. The ever expanding new city has no city walls, the long plains of grassland outside the capital, as well as well designed architecture keep the city remarkably safe. Central Plateau The epicentre of the city is the Central Plateau, this iron ring like circle contains the most important structures and government buildings of the Empire. Sitting on the river the Central Plateau is a very well defended area, not open to the public. It was designed to house the Emperor, his councillors and his generals, in the event of siege. The ring is regularly opened when the Emperor hosts functions in Evoria Palace, however the palace itself sits in a differnet section of the plateau than the rest, keeping the guests from straying into the centre of government. Significant places in the Central Plateau: *Evoria Palace - The ancestral home of the Casilian Dynasty, located directly in the centre of the city it dominates the skyline. From here the Government of the Empire is dictated to by the Emperor. *Imperial Senate - The Imperial Senate was created in the early 1200s when the Emperor of the time decided that while he was the absolute authority his people's concerns should be adhered to. Therefore he gave each region's governor permission to send a representative from each of their many boroughs to a senate to vote on legislation. This is of course a courtesy extended by the Emperor as he can veto any decision made. This is sometimes forgotten by the monarch who has since feared dissolving the senate completely. *Vigiles Imperatoris Barracks - Unlike the city watch, the centre of the infamous Vigiles Imperatoris is situated in the impenetrable iron ring of the central plateau. As the Emperor's watchmen, the Vigiles' ranks include the Emperor's Defenders, the personal guard of the Emperor. Imperial District Surrounding the Central Plateau's north-western side, the Imperial District would be accurately described as the 'wealthy district'. Almost as well guarded as the iron ring, the Imperial District is very well monitored, it contains the most culturally relevant and precious institutions, it is the centre of the Empire's aristocracy and it's wealth. Most of the Empire's region-holders have residences within the district, as well as many foreign sovereigns having the same. Significant places in the Imperial District: *Central Casorian Imperial Bank - The very epitome of wealth, the first and best established bank in the Empire sits in the centre of the district, a beautiful dome-structure, the bank regulates currency of the Empire, as well as administrating the economy of the nation. *Livendare Opera House - Called the 'world stage', the Imperial Opera House was the brainchild of the legendary Casorian writer Nathan Livendare. When he at the height of his fame could not cope with his greatest operas being performed in theatres, he funded personally the construction of what is one of the most, if not the most awe inspiring structures in the capital. The sculptures adorning the building are of the various characters of Livendare's greatest works as well as mythical clansmen of history. The opera house, despite its name also acts as the central theatre of the city. Commerce District The vast markets, the zig-zagging streets full of shops, the Commerce District of Lockvalar is legendary. They say, "If you can sell anywhere, you can sell here." One of the first districts to appear when the city was founded, the commerce district sits south of the iron ring, bordering the Imperial District. Almost devoid of homes, the district is entirely made up of stores and merchants of all kinds and cultures. If it cannot be found in the commerce district of Lockvalar, it cannot be found anywhere. Significant places in the Commerce District: *Grand Market - You could spend years in Lockvalar and not visit every stall of this constant market, from shoe repairs to fishmongers, if you cannot afford a store in the many streets of the district, you set up a stall. With no fee to do so, new stalls appear everyday, as such it is rife with crime, the Watchmen have a dedicated regiment that patrol the city of tents constantly. *Merchant's Maze - The district outside of the central plaza which houses the Great Market is truely a maze. To those who just arrive in the city they could wander for hours and never tread the same street twice. The Merchant's Maze is the term for all the streets that make up the district, the tall buildings with each floor housing a different trade offer the most unique retail experience on Oryndiil. *Guild's Square - Another plaza in the district contains the Empire's Guilds. From the Actor's Guild to the Association of Undertakers, this square is almost an a to z directory of services and those wishing to enter a certain trade make their first steps here. Despite none of these trades taking place in the square it is a very busy and noisy place, the business of the day taking place as much as in the Grand Market. Faith and Scholar District When the city was founded, it absorbed the already existing Lakewatcher Clan's small village. This village would eventually grow into a district of the city, with help from those creating the capital. As advocates of the Faith of Three, the Lakewatchers intended to see their deal carried out. The centre of the district houses a massive cathedral, which is the descendent of the clan's small chapel. Despite the religious aspects, the district also houses the scholars of the Empire, including the centre of all scholars, the Lockvalar university. Those living within the districts walls are situated in the south-east, facing the Evoria Palace on the opposite side of the river. They are almost entirely comprimised of the clergy, educators and students. *University of Lockvalar - One of, if not the, foremost institute of higher education on all of Oryndiil. Established more than two milennia ago, in the year 1250AC, the University has been one of the prime drivers in the advancement of science and learning in the Casorian Empire. Located in a beautifully kept campus on the outskirts of the district, the university receives a great deal of funding from the Imperial government, which is devoted to subjects of all disciplines; from history and law, to science and engineering, and a great deal more. *Casorina's Grace - The centre of the Faith of Three the mammoth cathedral is named for the Goddess of the Continent, Casorina. It was, in it's current inception, officially built during the Restoration in the 21st Century when the Empire wished to reinforce that their faith was central to their history, as well as an attempt to hold on to the faithful on the other continents who wished to leave the Empire. Lower District Sitting in the South-East of the city, the Lower district borders the Commerce and Faith & Scholar districts and houses a majority if not most of the population of the city. Divded into three class sections, the District houses very few insitutions outside those directly related to the welfare of the population. The district also contains the 'front gate', although the term became useless years ago due to the walls being constantly pushed forward and forward, the historic front gate has always been in the Lower district. *Lockvalar Watchouse - Although the city has countless watchhouses, 'the' Lockvalar Watchouse is the first, and most important centre for the city's police force. Situated in the domicile of the city has both advantages and disadvantages. The advantages including the police force knowing the locals well, creating a unique bond. The disadvantages being that this bond can be abused. Unlike the Vigiles Imperatoris, the Watchmen are a new organization only a century old. The idea of policing the city in a more civil manner has been a rousing success. *Wyndall Court - Home to the well off subjects of the City, Wyndall Court is a rather pleasant section of the district, separated from the others by a rather intimidating wall and gate, the people within are on the cusp of Imperial District standard of living. This lead to the saying, "Two Wyndalls don't make an Imperial.", due to the Wyndall's constant intention to move up in the world. It is rare to find a resident of the Court being content with their lot. *Adelaide's Parade - Named for the Empress Adelaide this rather quaint section of the district houses what could be called the 'normal subjects' of the city. The traders, craftsmen and artisans, the people are not on the brink of poverty, but are neither on the edge of riches. *The Britches - Named rather crudely, the Britches are not technically within city limits, and yet are. With constant immigration and city limits being expanded, not all the subjects of the Empire can afford to remain. Instead of moving to another place, convinced Lockvalar is their salvation the residents of these slums turn to crime, extortion and prostitution. There are standing houses, however most live in ruins, or wrecks. The government has no sympathy, and instead of housing or helping those within them, due to their high foreigner-count, are put upon harshly. Their temporary homes are regularly destroyed and the residents ejected. Category:Casorian Settlement Category:Capital City Category:City